


Miraże

by Conreeaght



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony budzi się zupełnie wyczerpany w dziwnym, obcym miejscu. Czy to naprawdę Asgard, czy może tylko iluzja?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraże

**Author's Note:**

> English version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/980038

Tak cicho. Tak ciemno. Tak strasznie.

Coś lodowatego oplotło go gęstym kokonem, z którego nie potrafił się uwolnić. Zimno przenikało go na wskroś. Czuł, że zaraz mu się podda.

– Po... móż mi...

 

_Anthony..._

 

Śnił o spadaniu. Jego ciało leciało bezwładnie w dół, a on nie mógł go zatrzymać. Zgubił gdzieś zbroję. Zgubił gdzieś Jarvisa.

Spadał pośród gwiazd.

 

Poderwał się rozdygotany. Przepocone ubranie lepiło się do niego. Którą to już noc tak się męczył? Stracił rachubę.

– Jarvis, która godzina? – rzucił z przyzwyczajenia, choć pora, o której się budził już dawno temu straciła znaczenie. Zasypiał przerażony, budził się zmęczony, bez względu na to, ile czasu przespał.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Wzdrygnął się, gdy obrzydliwy, zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

– Jarvis? – mruknął zaniepokojony. Elektroniczny majordomus właściwie nigdy go nie zawiódł. Chyba, że to Fury znów szukał sobie pomagierów do swoich sekretnych wojen. I znów będzie musiał przeprogramować cały system od nowa.

Wstał wiedziony nieprzyjemnym przeczuciem. Coś było bardzo nie tak.

Pierwsze kroki, które postawił, przekonały go, że jest gorzej. Znacznie gorzej. Stał boso na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce w komnacie rodem ze starego zamczyska.

– No w Kansas to już nie jesteśmy, Toto – mruknął do siebie.

– Przebudziłeś się. Dobrze – usłyszał za sobą cichy, rozbawiony głos. Przysiągłby, że skądś go zna. Obrócił się szybko i oniemiał. Co on tu robił?! Napiął mięśnie gotowy do ataku, ale stojący naprzeciw niego mężczyzna w ogóle się nie poruszył, tylko go obserwował.

– Wierzę, że lepiej zrobisz, jeśli wrócisz do łóżka – dodał po chwili.

– Niby czemu miałbym ciebie słuchać? – mruknął Tony, krzywiąc się. Jeśli będzie trzeba, ucieknie, nawet bez zbroi jakoś sobie poradzi.

– Jesteś ranny – odparł tamten niezrażony wściekłą miną mężczyzny. – Miałeś wypadek, nie pamiętasz?

– Wypadek... – powtórzył za nim Tony, czując jakby coś zacisnęło się na jego piersi i próbowało zmiażdżyć mu serce.

Wszystko wróciło do niego nagle, niczym uderzenie pioruna. Mandaryn. Pocisk zmierzający w stronę willi. Odpryski szkła wbijające się w jego ciało pod zbroją. Dom składający się nad nim, jakby zbudowano go z kart. Zimna toń oceanu zamykająca się wokół niego żarłocznie. Nie pamiętał, co stało się później. Jak znalazł się tutaj? Gdziekolwiek było to tutaj?

– Gdzie jestem? – spytał. Z każdym słowem coraz trudniej było mu złapać oddech. Osunął się na kolana.

– Anthony Starku, witaj w Asgardzie.

Świat wokół niego zaczął się zapadać.

Tonął.

Nagle sama ciemność złapała go lodowatymi zębiskami i połknęła w całości.

 

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło. Ocknął się nagle, wyrwany na siłę z pustki, w której dryfował. Chyba nie zasmakował szczególnie ciemności, bo czuł się, jakby wyrzygała go z siebie lekko przeżutego. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Wolałby już ból kołyszący do snu, niż to potworne uczucie wewnątrz.

W końcu odważył się otworzyć oczy. Przesłonił je szybko, chroniąc przed jaskrawym światłem, które wypełniało całe pomieszczenie. Było zbyt złote, zbyt bolesne.

Zawsze ciężko przeżywał każdy atak, ale w końcu potrafił się opanować. Nie tym razem. Halucynacje były zbyt żywe i budziły w nim przerażenie, którego nie potrafił całkiem opanować.

Podciągnął się na łokciach i usiadł. Gęsta, złota poświata otaczała łóżko. Tonął w niej cały świat, jakby dookoła nie było już niczego innego.

Ktoś opatrzył jego dłonie. Gdy odwinął bandaż, odkrył, że ta sama osoba usunęła z ran każdą, nawet najmniejszą drobinę szkła.

– Nie powinieneś tego robić. – Smukłe palce odebrały mu opatrunek i na powrót owinęły jego przedramię.

Podniósł głowę.

– Gdzie twoje poroże, Rogasiu? – spytał, usiłując zamaskować niepokój i rozdrażnienie uśmiechem.

– Zrobiłeś coś włosami – dodał z kpiną, gdy tamten nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć.

Stojący obok łóżka mężczyzna uniósł lekko kąciki ust i odsunął ciemne kosmyki z czoła. Wyglądał jakoś inaczej niż wtedy w Nowym Jorku. Ktoś pozbawił go całej buty. Oczy Lokiego nie lśniły już szaleństwem, brakowało w nich też dawnej, nieco złośliwej iskry. Jego wzrok był pusty, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć.

– Nic nie powiesz? – rzucił w końcu poirytowany.

– Chciałbyś wiedzieć coś konkretnego, Anthony Starku? – wymruczał Loki, siadając obok niego na łóżku. Wyglądał trochę, jak anioł w tej aureoli złota, która ich otaczała. Ale czy Lucyfer też nim nie był przed swoim upadkiem?...

– Skąd się tu wziąłem, chociażby? Jak trafiłem do Asgardu? Byłem... gdzieś indziej – mruknął, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie dokładnie.

– Jesteś pewny, że to Asgard? To nie potrwa już długo.

Zmrużył powieki, słysząc te brednie.

– Co?! Sam powiedziałeś wcześniej...

– Może to piekło? Może tak wygląda śmierć, Anthony Starku? – przerwał mu As.

Tony przysunął się do niego i złapał za ramiona naprawdę mocno, boleśnie zaciskając na nich palce, ale mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął.

– Co tu robisz? Czy Thor nie zabrał ciebie, żebyś odpowiedział za swoje czyny? – pytał, potrząsając nim brutalnie.

Loki obserwował go niewzruszony.

– Może to jest moja kara. Jeszcze kilka krótkich chwil, Anthony – przemówił w końcu beznamiętnie.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak, gnojku?

As spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Czy nie tak się nazywasz? Anthony Edward Stark... Geniusz. Miliarder. Playboy. Filantrop. Iron Man. Bohater – szepnął, dotykając jego policzka. – Ciała wciąż nie odnaleziono.

Tony poczuł, jak ciemność znów wyciąga po niego swoje szpony.

– Masz nasrane w głowie! – warknął. Mówił do Lokiego? A może do siebie?

– Może to nasze wspólne piekło, Tony, pomyślałeś o tym? Chcesz wrócić?

Zimne palce sunęły po jego ciele.

– Wytrzymaj, to już niedaleko – kontynuował bóg, powoli sięgając po reaktor, który bez oporu wysunął się z piersi Starka.

Próbował się przed tym bronić, odpychać dłonie Lokiego. Szarpnął się i zaczął uderzać na ślepo, ale trafiał tylko w pustkę, w złoty miraż. Spazm po spazmie tracił siły, a po chwili opuściła go też wola walki. W ostatnim desperackim akcie sięgnął do gardła mężczyzny. Ręce odmówiły mu jednak posłuszeństwa i omdlały nim zdążył tamtego złapać.

Czułe dłonie ujęły jego policzki. Chłodne usta dotknęły jego warg.

– Być może... – wyszeptał Loki, całując go krótko. – Żegnaj, Anthony Starku... Już...

Nim wypowiedział ostatnie słowo, Tony'ego pochłonęła ciemność. Zapadł się w nią z ulgą. Tym razem nie znalazł w niej gwiazd.

Zamknął oczy i czekał.

 

_Sir. Sir! Znajdujemy się pięć mil od Rose Hills, Tennessee...  
_


End file.
